Ibrahim Bin-Khalid
Ibrahim Bin-Khalid is one of the main antagonists (along with Jadalla Bin-Khalid) in the series 24:Legacy. He is the commander of a terrorist organization and the father of Jadalla Bin-Khalid. Biography Bin-Khalid was responsible for numerous attacks around the world, including, three years before Day 10, the mass shooting at the Al-Jagred market in Alexandria, Egypt, which left two hundred dead including eighteen Americans. Alleged Death 6 months before Day 10, Rebecca Ingram coordinated a mission by the United States Army Rangers to capture Bin-Khalid at his compound in Yemen. During the mission, one of the team members, Ben Grimes, reported that he had spotted Bin-Khalid within one of the buildings. Ingram ran facial recognition on the imagery from Grimes' body camera, and verified that it was indeed their target. She ordered Grimes to proceed with the capture, but then lost communication with Grimes for around a minute. When it was reestablished, Carter, who had arrived in the building with the other teammates, reported that they had been forced to blow the room, with Bin-Khalid seemingly among the deceased. Ingram ordered the team to take DNA swabs to confirm Bin-Khalid's death and collect any remaining evidence before evacuating. Bin-Khalid survived the attempt on his life, sustaining severe burns to his face. He went into hiding with the help of his trusted lieutenant, Asim Naseri, and monitored the situation as his son returned to the organization and attempted to launch the sleeper cell attacks they had been planning during Day 10. Day 10 After orchestrating Jadalla's release from CTU custody, Asim Naseri revealed to him that his father was still alive, reuniting the two. Ibrahim wanted to watch and see what Jadalla would do in his father's absence. The terrorist group was holding John Donovan hostage in their efforts to kidnap his wife, Rebecca Ingram, the woman who set up the mission that "killed" Ibrahim. Despite Jadalla's better judgement to not trust her word, Ibrahim ordered the exchange to continue. Jadalla was sniped and killed by Eric Carter, causing Ibrahim to scream in agony as Rebecca screamed through her earpiece that Bin-Khalid was alive. Ibrahim was upset over the death of his son and believed he should be with them. He requested that Rebecca be put on trial for her crimes and that she be executed live while the world watches. He wished for her to die slowly rather than quickly. Rebecca's execution was streamed live over the internet. Ibrahim read out her crimes in Arabic next to her. He requested for Naseri to personally execute her but Naseri turned on Ibrahim after learning his daughter Ara was still alive. Naseri killed Ibrahim's men but spared Ibrahim himself. Ibrahim asked what he was doing and Naseri apologized for his actions. Naseri chained Ibrahim to a pipe while the latter told him it was not too late to change his mind about executing Rebecca, Naseri however still refused. Ibrahim noticed a gun on the floor, which had been dropped by one of his men. He managed to reach the gun and used it to kill Naseri, just after Rebecca was handed over to Eric Carter in exchange for Naseri's daughter being delivered to the Jordanian embassy. He then shot at Rebecca and mortally wounded her before being shot to death by Carter who returned fire. Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Strategic